Maudit Dumbledore
by Apicha
Summary: Et si la veille de Noël, le 24 décembre, notre cher petit héro était en rattrage avec notre cher professeur de potion, avec une idée d'un cher directeur d'école nommée Poudlard ? SLASH SSHP LEMON 2chap
1. Il faut un début à tout

Ziou je commence avec ffnet...

J'espère que la fic n'est pas trop merdique mais voilà !

**Rating :** R ou M

**Couple :** HP/SS

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi sauf l'histoire

**Résumé: Et si la veille de Noël, le 24 décembre, notre cher petit héro était en rattrage avec notre cher professeur de potion, avec une idée d'un cher directeur d'école nommée Poudlard ? **

Ma fic fonctionne celon des POV ( Point de Vue )

Je sais c'est emmerdant mais je commence

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Il faut un début à tout**

24 décembre…

Poudlard, un bal est organisé, la plupart des élèves sont rentrée chez eux, et les « habitués » restent à l'école.

Bref, tout le monde est heureux…ou presque…

¤Même moment, dans les cachots de Poudlard¤

**  
POV SEVERUS SNAPE**

Tuer Dumbledore…tuer Dumbledore…

« oups… »

Quoi oups ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ENCORE fait ? Nooooooon…

BAOUM !

Si…tuer Dumbledore, et en même temps, ce Crétin ( avec un C majuscule, s'il vous plaît ! ) de Potter

Severus Snape, couvert de liquide crasseux rose bonbon

« POTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER ! 50points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Combien de fois vous ai-je dis, de mettre les pattes d'araignées AVANT la queue de lézard… »

Oh mais pourquoi Albus à voulu que je fasse rattraper Potter dans les potions, CE soir ! Je savais que je n'aurais pas du prendre un de ses bonbons aux citrons…

« Mais… »

« 10points en moins pour avoir répondu à son professeur »

Et maintenant je vais faire mon regard avada kedravresque

« Je n'ai rien de prévus, vous partirez dès que vous auriez terminé la potion, Monsieur Potter…donc nous pouvons y passer la nuit ! »

Tuer Dumbledore…tuer Dumbledore…

**FIN DU POV SEVERUS SNAPE**

**  
POV DE HARRY POTTER**

J'adore Dumbledore ! Il me fait passer le réveillon avec SexySeverus Snape( 3S )

Oui, Harry Potter LE survivant, 17ans 4mois et 24 jours environs, bande pour un certain professeur de potion, nommé Severus Snape, ou 3S par moua, depuis près d'un an.

Bon alors, les pattes d'araignée d'abord ? Ouuuups, la queue de lézard à glisser de mes doigts…

« oups… »

BAOUM !

Mawahaha ! Si vous voyez sa tête ! Cher professeur Snape, le rose vous rend vraiment très sexy ! Oups ma robe est un peu sale

« POTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER ! 50points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Combien de fois vous ai-je dis, de mettre les pattes d'araignées AVANT la queue de lézard… »

Vui vui je sais ! Ca a juste glissé de mes mains !

« Mais… »

« 10points en moins pour avoir répondu à son professeur »

…si vous m'aviez surveillé ca ne serait pas arrivé…oh le beau regard made mon chéri ! Voua…

« …Monsieur Potter… »

hein ? On m'appelle ?

« …donc nous pouvons y passer la nuit ! »

Oups j'ai pas écouté…oh mais vi on va passer la nuit ! Ptin j'ai envi de lui sauter dessus…

Je regarde mon professeur

Tient on dirait qu'il a des envies de meurtres… (N/A :On se demande qui :p )

Il essaye avec un sort de nettoyage d'enlever les taches…marche pas. Il retourne à son bureau…sort des copies et en corrige ! Il fait toujours les même gestes…barre barre et une tite bulle.

Ohhhhhhhhh ! Je viens de remarquer quelque chose…

Ahhh, j'ai du mal à me retenir de rire….faut qjarrive….

« Mouwahahahahaha ! »

…raté…

Merde il hihihi me regarde ! hihihi

« Potter, vous êtes en train de crachez de rire dans mes cachots ! »

A ce point là ?

« Si vous n'arrêtez pas tout de suite je vous enlève cent points pour avoir sali mes cachots »

Harry arrêta net de rire, avec quelques difficultés…

Jaloux ! Mais jvous jure, ce que je viens de voir est trop trop marrant ! Et je crois pas que ca va partir… ( N'est ce pas lululle ? )

Je le regarde…il est retourné à ses copies….Merlin qu'il est beau ! Les doigts doués pour écrire, les potions, et merlin seul sait combien de choses encore ! Vous savez le contact avec les yeux, c'est peu être une des plus belles choses de l'amour…minute ! Amour ? Nan nan du désir….je sais, je ne vais pas détourner mes yeux quand il va me regarder….

Perdu…

…Il a tourné la tête et je n'ai pas réussi à rester comme j'étais, je baisse la tête et je rougis…et j'essaye de me concentrer dans ma potion même si c'est dur…

Il FAUT que je passe à l'action

Je me lève de ma chaise, celle-ci érafle de sol, et mon professeur me regarde d'un regard noir et interrogateur…

**FIN DU POV HARRY POTTER**

**  
POV DE SEVERUS SNAPE**

Je veux lancer un sort de nettoyage sur ma robe, ca sera mieux….mais pourquoi ca veut pas partir !

Aucunes importances, je me changerais plus tard, quand Potter sera parti…

C'est fou comme ces premières années sont nul…

Je cite : La différence entre le napel et le tue-loup : le napel n'appelle pas les loups, mais les tues…

Et la Goutte du Mort vivant, est une goutte dans un flacon qui nous transforme en zombis…

On dirait vraiment que ces petits misérables Gryffondor n'écoutent pas mes cours…me fatiguent trop, allez hop je barre tout et un zéro…c'est ce qu' ils méritent !

« Mouwahahahahaha ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'il a à rire celui là ? Je ne vois en rien ce qu'il y a de drôle !

Je lui fais mon regard noir

« Potter, vous êtes en train de crachez de rire dans mes cachots ! »

Mais c'est qu'il n'arrête pas. Et bien c'est simple je vais passer à la manière forte !

« Si vous n'arrêtez pas tout de suite je vous enlève cent points pour avoir sali mes cachots ! »

Bien, il ferme enfin sa grande gueule…

Je retourne à mes copies….et je sens un regarde appuyer sur moi…Potter…

Je tourne ma tête, bingo, il me regardait et vient de détourner sa tête. Je suppose qu'il était en train de penser ce que pense tous les autres élèves…cheveux gras, professeur méprisable…

Il retourne à sa potion…mais que fait-il ! Il est fou là ! Il ne faut mettre les pétales de la fleur, pas la tige !

Il n'a pas remarqué…une fumée apparaît, il ne l'a pas remarqué. Je dois l'avouer, cela m'est inconnu !

Ce n'est rien de bon…mais je sais que cela ne risque pas d'exploser, ca donnera que des conséquences chez la personne qui sentira cette fumée.

J'allais chercher dans mon livre ce que cela produit…mais je n'eu pas le temps car Potter se lève de sa chaise. Je l'entends, et je lui fais le regard qui tue, mais en moi il y a des questions qui se posent…

Il continus à avancer…pourquoi ? Moi je pense bien que c'est la potion…vite je cherche dans mon livre…ca y est j'en suis à la page de la potion, conséquences des erreurs…

OHHHH ! BOUARK !

Il est en train de me lécher le cou…

« Oh professeuuuuur… »

Je met mes main sur sa poitrine et je le pousse

« Bougez-vous de la Potter »

Il va en arrière, et tombe sur ses fesses bien fermes.

Quelle belle petite bouille il fait…

Ca me rappel qu'il faut que je donne encore une potion à Rusard…pour son mal de tête en voyant Potter…

Oh je sens qu'il va me parler…quoi encore !

« Mhhhh professeur vous êtes….WOUAW… »

Mais c'est qu'il abandonne pas ! Quoi ? Je suis WOUAW ? Hum faut que je vérifie ca…

« Potter, si vous n'arrêtez pas… »

« Quoi ? cent points en moins ? Mhhh vous verrez, je peux facilement les reprendre…par vous »

Comment ca par m…minute ! Par moi ? Il…il croit ca ? Ah ah ! C'est vrai je suis gay, mon premier était le play boy de serpentard lors de ma 7eme année…wouaw, jm'en souviendrait toujours…

Mhh d'où vient cette bonne odeur ? Oh juste la potion…LA POTION !

Vite les effets…le livre encore ouvert !

Désir caché ou pas dans son cœur envers une personne, il est ressorti. Si une personne respire cette fumée, il fonce vers son…amour.

Potter…non…avec tout le mal que je lui ai fait, lui après il était content ! Merde !

A propos…il est ou !

« OH…ohhhhhhh mmmh…je…mmmh…sais… »

Ca y est…je réagis…

Je bouge mon bassin, j'ai envies de lui…merde…la potion…non…si ?

**FIN DU POV SEVERUS SNAPE**

**  
POV HARRY POTTER**

Je me dirige vers 3S ( Sexy Severus Snape )…je veux goûter à son cou ! Et je vais le faire !

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend…

« Oh professeuuuuur… »

Oh il met ses mains sur ma poitrine ! WOUAW !

« Bougez-vous de la Potter »

Et il me pousse…aïeuh ca fait mal ! Pfff

Je le regarde…je veux le lui dire…

« Mhhhh professeur vous êtes….WOUAW… »

« Potter, si vous n'arrêtez pas… »

Oh non je ne vais pas arrêter !

« Quoi ? 100points en moins ? Mhhh vous verrez, je peux facilement les reprendre…par vous »

Il ne dit plus rien…hum il a l'air captivé dans ses pensées…profitons-en !

Je me redirige vers Severus, à 4pattes, je vais sous son bureau…et j'ouvre la braguette de son pantalon.

Même pas de réaction ! Et ben c'est ce qu'on va voir !

Je le prends dans ma bouche…

« OH…ohhhhhhh mmmh…je…mmmh…sais… »

BINGO ! Il est tout dur !

Mais il sait quoi ? Enfin c'est pas grave, je continus de le sucer…il bouge son bassin, alors je continus de faire des va et viens sur son sexe.

« Potter…non…potion… »

Quoi potion ?

J'enlève ma bouche, il gémit….Merlin comme j'ai envie de lui ! Et foutu bureau ! Je le pousse le plus fort possible avec la force de mes bras et mes mains…et il se renverse…bon débarra !

Je retourne à mon professeur. Quoi faut pas être triste je suis là moi !

Je m'assois sur ses genoux, une jambe de chaque coté, et je frotte ma virilité cachée et dressée, contre la sienne libre et dressée , et j'embrasse la lobe de l'oreille droite.

« Mhhh quoi la potion ? »

« C'est…c'est… »

Et bien, on peut dire qu'il aime ca !

« Elle…fait ressortir le désir…envers la personne qu'on aime…même si caché… »

Donc je l'aime…pas possib…ou bien ? C'est peut-être ca ce pincement que j'ai souvent…

« Mhhhh professeur slurp et vous aimez ca…vous m'aimez… »

« Non »

Menteur tu vera si tu n'aime pas ca !

Je l'embrasse en pleine bouche…il aime ca…il bouge son bassin et entrouvre ses lèvres…

Je prends l'occasion d'insérer ma langue…puis j'arrête tout

« Si »

« Oh et puis merde ! Suivez moi Potter »

Il se lève tout en me tenant les fesse pour que je ne tombe pas, j'enroule mes jambe autour de son bassin et il se dirige…non nous dirige vers…sa chambre…

J'ai pas trop le choix de le suivre

**FIN DU POV HARRY POTTER**

**  
POV SEVERUS SNAPE**

Il…il faut quand même que je le retiens ! C'est la potion !

« Potter…non…potion… »

Ohhhh…j'arrive même plus à parler correctement !

Oh non ! Il enlève sa bouche…nannnn

Merde il fait quoi là ! IL BALENCE MON BUREAU ! Ouin ! mon bureau ! Et mon livre !

Et il s'en fou !

Il monte jusqu'à moi…s'assois sur mes genoux, une jambe de chaque coté…bouge bien son bassin en se frottant…si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…et lèche la lobe de mon oreille !

« Mhhh quoi la potion ? »

Faut que j'arrive à le dire…

« C'est…c'est… »

Allezzzzzzzz…

« Elle…fait ressortir le désir…envers la personne qu'on aime…même si caché… »

Merde…découvert…

« Mhhhh professeur slurp et vous aimez ca…vous m'aimez… »

Restons convainquant !

« Non »

Il quitte mon oreille…ohhhhhh ses lèvres…

Vas y continue !

Je bouge mon bassin et entrouve mes lèvres…il profite pour insèrer sa langue…mhhh

OH IL ARRETE !

« Si »

Morveux, il a gagné

« Oh et puis merde ! Suivez-moi Potter »

Je me lève, tient ses fesses…ohhh ses fesses ! Il se laisse porter et enroule ses jambes autour de mes anches.

Je l'emmène dans ma chambre…le plus vite possible…je n'en peux plus…

**FIN DU POV SEVERUS SNAPE**

* * *

A suivre…. 

C'est bien ?

J'ai commencé cette fic avant Noël…je voulais en écrire une spéciale…

Au départ, le titre était « Merry Christmas » mais j'ai décidé de changer en « Maudit Dumbledore »…

C'était aussi prévu de faire un seul chapitre, ac le lemon juuuuuuste après la fin du pov de sevy ! Mais j'ai décidé de faire 2 chapitres

Je promets de poster la suite dès que…je l'ai écrite


	2. Mes excuses

Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas la suite du chapitre…

Il est écrit pourtant. Je suis vraiment désolé ne pas l'avoir écrit plus tôt…

Mais étant donné que c'est une fic de Noël…et bien je posterais à Noël prochain.

En attendant vous pouvez lire ma nouvelle fic, un petit délire d'un soir

Un été à Poudlard

Allez voir dans mon profil

**Résumé :** Un Severus Snape et un Harry Potter seul ensemble, avec un Dumbledore aux idées farfelues…misère pour nos personnages. Et ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises, car toute l'Angleterre peut les voir. **OS SSHP**

Je me met aussi aux Song Fic… je viens d'en terminer une, pas encore sur ffnet, mais qui va bientôt paraître ( il ne manque plus que l'avis de quelqu'un )

_Electrastar_, d'Indochine. Un petit Sevy/Ryry, qui va être surment dans les PG-13…heuuu…on va dire K+ ou T

Bizoux tout le monde, bon été ;)

**Réponses aux RAR** ( si faible ) :

**Malhicia :** J'ai règlé le prob avec les dials Texte a la 3e personne tu préfères ? Sache que au prochain chapitre ca le sera surment

Au prochain chapitre il y aura plein de précision sur les actions des persos…ca tu peux en être sûre !  
Bizz bonne vacs jtadore

**jenni944 : **Lol dsl le lemon va être pour noël prochain… ou peut-être halloween Oo lol ! En esperant ne pas décevoir

Bizz à twa

**Sahada**Bien écrit ? Merci c'est gentil de ta part Si tu veux j'ai une autre fic d'écrite…par contre nos lemons !

Bizz à twa

**onarluca**Ecrit la suite vite ? Mh suis dsl pour ca :s de cet ENORME retard. Tu devras attendre encore un tit peu. Mais entre tps vais essayer d'écrire un autre lemon

Bizz à twa

**alinemcb54** Lol oui je continu, mais il faut encore attendre :s

Bizz à twa

Merci pour vos reviews !


End file.
